1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mask support frame and a mask assembly including the mask. More particularly, the present disclosure relates generally to a frame for supporting a mask for depositing an organic emission layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Display devices are widely used to display images in electronic devices. Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have become popular.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED has the characteristic of self-emission and does not require an extra light source, so the thickness and weight of the display device can be reduced. The OLED exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In order to manufacture the OLED display, an electrode with a particular pattern, an organic emission layer, and the like are formed, and a deposition method using a mask assembly may be employed.
In further detail, the organic light emitting display includes pixels arrayed in a matrix form. For forming pixels, an organic light emitting diode that has an anode electrode and a cathode electrode is formed, with organic emission layer emitting light such as red, green, or blue, etc., for each pixel between the electrodes. Organic materials forming the organic emission layer are very vulnerable to moisture, oxygen, etc., such that they are isolated from moisture during a process of forming the organic emission layer and after forming the organic emission layer. Therefore, it is difficult to form patterns of organic light emitting material by using a general photolithography process. Therefore, the organic emission layer is formed by using a mask having patterned openings for allowing deposition materials to pass therethrough. When in use, the mask is attached to and supported by a mask support frame.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.